1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display devices, and more particularly to a combined spring loaded clip and display tag especially suitable for use with commercial book store shelves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In bookstores, it is often desired to highlight a particular shelved book by providing printed information about that book in the form of an associated card, tag or label. Ideally, the printed material is best positioned at or near the situs of the book on the shelf. Presently available are shelf tabs usually made out of plastic and including a clear plastic display portion into which a document can be placed and the tab press fitted to the edge of the bookshelf. Because of the need to allow books from a shelf below to be freely pulled from their location, display portion of the tab is size limited, in that it can not be so large as to interfere with removal of a book from a shelf below. Further, because these tab units are generally molded as a single piece, and thus necessarily of fixed dimension, different sized tabs are required for bookshelves of different thickness.